


Getting Things Together

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBuckyPool Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, and dare i say tender, i just love these three and this happened because i was in a Wade mood, kind of pining Wade as well, listen guys, mentions of a threesome, pining Bucky, sambuckypool, that's what i'm called these three, wade being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Deadpool and Bucky are whispering about Sam and Sam thinks their talking bad about him but, in actuality they're talking about how cute and sexy Sam is.
From: Anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> this got longer than i meant for it to be, but that tends to happen when i write Wade. if you have any requests you'd like to send in feel free, i'm over at jeffersonshattricks on tumblr! feel free to drop me a message! Thanks for reading guys!!! <3

Tony’s parties where always HUGE. Like huge huge, like “you can hear the music three blocks away” huge. Wade wasn’t always a fan of them. People got drunk, they started asking him to take off his mask, asking if he really looked like a sharpey sexed up Ryan Reynolds, it got old fast. And the last time he may have punched someone and broken their cheek bone. They deserved it. 

But anyway, he’d been in the neighborhood so he’d decided t stop by. As soon as he walked in and clocked one adorable as fuck Bucky Barnes basically hiding in a corner, he was glad he had. He grabbed two drinks and headed over, dodging three or four drunk ladies who were all giggling about Tony Stark. He slid in against the wall and swooped in next to Bucky, handing him one of the champagne flutes. 

“Hey cutie. How’s life against the wall?” he asked, then realized what he’d said and squinted.

“Not…that sounded…not that way I wanted it too, but you get what I mean. Why are you hiding on the wall and not over there,” he swirled his hand in a circle and pointed across the room at where Sam Wilson was leaning against the bar talking to a group of women who were all smiling at him, “talking to that beautiful piece of man?” 

Bucky coughed into his drink and Wade saw his cheeks color lightly.

“Easy tiger, it’s not that obvious, don’t worry.” He clapped him on the back.

“You noticed.” Bucky murmured, looking at the ground and then glancing at Wade, he looked nervous and Wade hated that. He was cute, one of the sweetest people Wade had ever met, and sure he was also a deadly assassin but so was Wade and he was…well he wasn’t so bad either. The point is, Bucky had no need to be nervous, he was the bestest and most cutest and Wade was gonna figure this shit out if it killed him. He really hoped it wouldn’t kill him cuz he’d already been killed a few times this week and it was getting real annoying. 

“Well yeah sure I noticed, but I was looking for it.” Wade explained, trying to take a drink and bumping his glass into his mask.

“Fucking Christ. Hold this for a sec would you?” he asked, handing his drink to Bucky and then pulling his mask off his mouth and taking it back. Bucky was staring at him. Not at his mouth, not at his skin, Bucky never did that. He’d asked if it hurt once, the third time he’d seen Wade without his mask, but that’s the only time he’d ever mentioned it. That really said a lot about Bucky, to Wade, that the only time he’d asked about it was to ask if it hurt, if there was pain, Wade might have fallen in love with him a little bit that day.

“What? Watcha lookin at? I got somethin on my face? Besides my face I mean.” Wade asked, turning his head to look at him. He saw Bucky grimace at the self deprecation. 

“No, nothing on your face. I was just wondering how you manage to look so good wearing that ridiculous mask with that nice suit.” Bucky said with a small smile, taking a drink and looking away again. Looking at Sam again. Wade gasped loudly, smacking his hand to his chest. 

“Oh my god, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“But seriously Buck, you wanna talk about it? Or, talk about him?” Wade asked, nudging Bucky so he’d look at him.

“What? No.” Bucky said quickly, looking around like he was afraid someone would hear. 

“Hey man listen, no one’s gonna hear ya, this place is packed full of loud drunk people, I’m pretty sure there are least six girls waiting to puke in the bathroom, and they’re not gonna make it Buck, they’re not gonna make it, Tony is gonna have to get the carpets taken out. So come on, talk to me.” Wade said, scooting closer, making the space between them smaller so Bucky might feel more inclined to talk.

“I- what do you want me to say Wade?” Bucky asked, looking away from Sam finally and giving Wade one of those open honest looks he had sometimes. Those looks always seemed to fuck Wade up. He wasn’t used to being looked at like that. Especially when any part of his skin was showing, but Bucky had a habit of looking at him like that, he was fucked. These boys were fucking him up. He sighed. 

“Just… Say what’s on that pretty little mind of yours. Talk about…talk about that cute smile he’s got.” Wade said, lighting up just thinking about Sam’s smile, Bucky smiled, like just the mention of it made him feel good. 

“He’s got a nice smile. Those dimples that pop when he gets those small smiles are my favorite I think.” Bucky said, glancing at Sam and then looking to the floor, his cheeks going darker. Wade smiled and nudged him again. 

“Yeah, those dimples are to die for. What about those little wrinkles he gets on his forehead sometimes?” Wade pushed. Bucky groaned and looked at him.

“Yes! I always just want to reach out and smooth them over with my fingers. And that little gap in his teeth is ridiculous.” Bucky sighed, leaning back against the wall. 

“So cute.” Wade agreed, looking across the room at Sam. Wade saw him glance over the heads of the women in front of them and look over at them, and he smiled to himself and leaned in closer to Bucky. 

“And what about that butt? I mean I’ve see that man running around in his wing get up and holy shit, that butt in those pants, shit should be illegal.” Wade said while looking directly at Sam. Bucky laughed next to him and shook his head. 

“Jesus yes. I mean anytime you walk behind him it’s near impossible not to get distracted. He just looks so good. But like, all the time. Don’t even get me started on what he looks like wearing sweatpants around the house.” Bucky groaned again, glancing at Sam and then looking away again. Wade threw his head back and laughed. He could see Sam frowning at them. 

“And what about his hands? That boy’s got some nice hands.” Wade said, holding his own hand out palm up. In a way that could possibly have looked like he was gesturing at Sam, if Sam had been looking over there. He had been. Wade had made sure of it. Bucky turned to look at him, deadly serious.

“I can’t even think about his hands Wade. I can’t. It’s too much.” Bucky sighed, looking at Sam once again and then back to Wade.

“It’s just…he’s just so attractive. It’s painful. He’s too attractive and it’s like, looking directly at the sun in the middle of the day. It’s bright, and warm, and you wanna look at it forever but it leaves you seeing spots. Ya know?” Bucky asked, full on staring at Sam now, not seeming to notice the grumpy look on the birds face. 

“Yeah, I totally know. He’s fucking gorgeous. Like, who wouldn’t want to get all up on that?” Wade asked, side eyeing Bucky.

“Cuz you do right?”

“Huh? I do what?” Bucky asked, dragging his eyes away from Sam and looking at Wade. He looked groggy, like Wade had punched him in the head. Sam did have the effect if you looked at him for too long. 

“Want to get all up on Sam.” Wade repeated, looking at Bucky with a small smile. Bucky’s cheeks got redder, and he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I mean, I wouldn’t exactly use those words, but… I guess so, yeah.” He said slowly, looking at Wade through his eyelashes. Wade perked up. 

“Well that’s good, you can tell him that when he gets over here.” He said cheerily. 

“What?” Bucky asked, straightening up off the wall, his eyes going wide. Wade nodded toward were Sam was excusing himself from the group of ladies.

“Shit.” Bucky whispered, looking around like he was trying to find the quickest exit. 

“Ah ah ah. No running Bucks. You stay right here.” Wade scolded, grabbing Bucky’s arm and holding him there, his thumb moving against Bucky’s shirt to sooth him.

“Shit shit shitting shit.” Bucky repeated under his breath as he watched Sam walk toward them. 

“Hey. You sound like me. I must be rubbing off on you. Which ya know, if you’re up for it…” Wade trailed off when Bucky snapped his head around and glared at him.

“Right. Yep. We can discuss that later.” Wade whispered, and then directed his attention to Sam as he walked up. 

“Hey buddy! How’s it-“

“Do you two have something you need to say to me?” Sam cut him off.

“Ookay I guess not.” Wade finished. 

“What? Why?” Bucky asked, sounding nervous. Sam looked at him, those wrinkles appearing on his head as he raised his eyebrows at Bucky. 

“Because you two have been laughin back and forth and looking at me and pointing at me all night. So I’ll ask you again. You got something to say?” he sounded pissed. Wade had never heard him so angry. But he had to be honest, it was working for him. He pushed the thought down, or at least a few feet over, somewhere he could find easily later, for purposes… 

Bucky was staring at the ground next to him. Wade thought he looked a little like a child whose parents were scolding them. It was kinda sad. Bucky was in love with this guy and he couldn’t even look at him. It felt to Wade like sometimes he was even afraid to look at him. Wade was gonna have to fix that too. 

“Well, since you ask. This lovely gentleman here and I were indeed talking about you. But trust me, it’s not how it looks.” He said, smiling widely when he saw the look of horror Bucky had on his face.

“Wade what are you doing?” he hissed, grabbing at Wade’s arm. Wade looked at him calmly. 

“I’m just answering the man’s question Bucks. Should I go into more detail do you think?” Wade asked, winking at Bucky. 

“No!”

“Yes.”

Bucky and Sam said at the same time. Wade laughed.

“Hey that was cool! Do it again!” Wade said, pointing from one to the other and then lowering his hand when they both glared at him.

“Wade.” Sam said, it sounded like a warning. 

“Okay okay. Pushy.” He said crossing his arms.

“Me and Sergeant Handsome over here were just talking about how we find you completely irresistible. Your cute little dimples, that gap in your teeth, your hands, your smile…your butt. Especially your butt. Your butt is like, way up on the list of “best parts of Sam Wilson” no joke.” Wade explained with a smile, gesturing between himself and Bucky as Bucky’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Wade. 

“Oh really?” Sam asked, crossing his arms, he looked skeptical. 

“Oh yeah. We’ve got it bad Sam. We’ve got it bad.” Wade said, lowering his voice in an attempt to be seductive. He wasn’t sure he quite pulled it off, but was pretty sure he should get points for trying. Sam looked back and forth between Wade and Bucky a few times before stopping to look at Bucky. 

“Buck?” 

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed, not looking up from the ground. 

“That true?” Sam asked, tilting his head to try and catch Bucky’s eye. Bucky was steadfastly looking at the ground. Wade reached over slowly, placing his fingers under Bucky’s chin and moved his head up until he looked at Sam. 

“There ya go.” He whispered, and removed his hand. 

“Maybe.” Bucky grumbled, scowling at Wade and then looking back to Sam. He looked like the cutest deer in headlights Wade had ever seen. 

“Maybe?” Sam copied and chuckled a little.

“Okay yes. Yes it’s true.” He paused, moving his eyes back to the floor again and then back up to Sam.

“Sorry.” He said. 

And that broke Wade’s heart. He shouldn’t feel the need to apologize for wanting a piece of Sam. Cuz like, shit, just look at Sam, everybody wanted a piece of that. The only problem for everyone else was that Sam only wanted a piece of Bucky. And hopefully a little piece of Wade too, he crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled at the love struck idiots in front of him. 

“You don’t have to be sorry Buck. I just-“, he cut off with a sigh, making Bucky’s eyes go wide with concern. Wade was pretty sure his brain was melting from all the sap that was happening in front of him right now. 

“You just what?” Bucky asked, taking the smallest step forward. Sam smiled at him.

“I just wish I’d known sooner.” 

Bucky swallowed hard and just stood there. Wade watched them both standing there, smiling at each other and not moving, for almost a minute before he stepped forward and pressed a hand to each of their backs.

“Let me just…” he pressed on their backs until they took a few steps toward each other.

“There ya go.” He sighed and stepped back as Sam pulled Bucky forward in for a kiss. Wade tilted his head to the side and watched. 

“I know I should look away but…I just can’t. This is like, porn. But with feelings. I feel like I’ve read fics about this exact thing happening. I know I‘ve had dreams like this, but I’m usually in the middle in those. So…a little different. Still good though.” He rambled until Bucky and Sam pulled apart and stared at him.

“What? A guy can dream can’t he?” Wade said defensively, crossing his arms with a huff. Sam and Bucky shook their heads and started walking toward the door, arms tangled together. 

“Oh that’s nice!” Wade called after them.

“I do all this match making shit and I don’t even get a kiss! Hell, I didn’t even get a goodbye! What the shit!?!” he yelled after them, ignoring the looks he was getting from the people around him. He saw Bucky lean into Sam and say something into his ear, then they were turning back to look at Wade. 

“Well…” Bucky started.

“You coming or not?” he asked, shooting Wade the most beautiful smile he’d ever fucking seen in his life, Sam was smiling too and he definitely got what Bucky meant about the whole Sam being like the sun comparison. 

“Ooh, I’m pretty sure I’m about to be.” He said and skipped through the crowd after them.


End file.
